Life
by Chibi Sakurita
Summary: Para muchos la vida es tan solo un instante que hay que disfrutarlo al maximo, pero, ¿Qué ocurre cuando tus ganas de vivir se esfuman por completo? Una simple platica entre dos extraños, que desidieron salvarse mutuamente


Kon ni chi wa Mina-san

Etto, esta es la primera vez que publico algo en esta pagina, ya que tambien tengo mi cuenta en bajo el mismo nombre de Chibi Sakurita, etto... bueno antes que nada esta historia es un Song-Fic basado en la canción Life de Mika Nakashima...

Etto, es un ItaSaku

Espero que les guste

Por cierto este fanfic tambien lo publique en

NI NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN TODOS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA

LA CANCION UTILIZADA EN MI HISTORIA ES PROPIEDAD DE MIKA NAKASHIMA, yo solo la tome prestada

* * *

**Life **

Para muchos la vida es tan solo un instante que hay que disfrutarlo al máximo, pero

¿Qué ocurre cuando tus ganas de vivir se esfuman por completo?

Aun no logro comprender el por que me encuentro en esta situación, tal ves es por que soy una cobarde y me da miedo ponerle un punto final a mi vida rutinaria, todo aquel que me conoce podría decir que mi vida se resume en una sola palabrita estúpida, pero que para muchos es el ideal de vida que esperan alcanzar, pero si supieran que el que los demás te etiqueten con la palabra "Perfecta" es demasiado agotador...

Por tener una vida perfecta, como los demás lo llaman, no saben lo que sufro, no conocen el dolor y la soledad que se encuentra arraigada en lo mas profundo de mi corazón, a veces siento que mi existencia solo se esfuma entre un abismo profundo, tan profundo que si llego a tocar fondo, jamás regresaré...

Si tan solo supieran que mi imagen, es solo eso, una imagen, es alguien falso, superfluo y vacío, que tiene que actuar conforme a la audiencia que tenga, ya que por ser una hija perfecta, jamás desacato las ordenes que me dan mis padres, por ser una estudiante perfecta siempre tengo que sacar las mejores notas, ser amable con todos, aunque ellos no lo sean conmigo, mi sonrisa es fingida, pero nadie lo nota, nadie se da cuenta de lo que sufro...

Siempre manteniendo una imagen, como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana, que solo sirve como un adorno, incapaz de poder mostrar su verdadera esencia, pero es la vida que me han forjado desde que era una niña, supongo que es por eso que ahora me encuentro aquí...

**Sí, ahora me doy cuenta**  
**de que he estado sufriendo sin que nadie lo supiera.**  
**En estos momentos, deseo que todo acabe...**

Corriendo sin rumbo fijo bajo la lluvia, que por un momento me pareció que intentaba reconfortarme en mi dolor, pero lo he decidido, esta noche mi vida acabara, ya no quiero que los demás me sigan etiquetando con aquella palabrita tan tonta, ya no mas...

-La ciudad es hermosa desde esta vista, es una pena que un lugar tan maravilloso como este, se convierta en mi tumba-

Sin pensarlo una vez mas, tan solo extendí mis brazos, cerré los ojos, suspire profundamente y me deje caer al vacío, aquel hermoso mirador en las afueras de la cuidad sería el último testigo de mi existencia...

-¿Acaso estas loca?- Tan solo pude sentir como alguien me sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura evitando que mi cuerpo cayera en aquel abismo profundo -¿Por qué cometes una locura tan grande como esta?- Me pregunto mientras alejaba mi cuerpo sutilmente de la punta de aquel peñasco...

-Tengo mis motivos- Susurre fríamente mientras escondía mi rostro entre un par de mechones de cabello que caían aun lado de mi rostro, separándome de aquella persona

-Aún así, no creo que sean lo suficientemente fuertes como para querer ponerle fin a tu vida-

-¿Mi vida?- Sonreí sarcásticamente ante aquel noble comentario –Mi vida, ni siquiera es mía, es de todos, menos mía- Agregue tristemente mientras una lagrima escurría por mi mejilla

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto un poco confundido

-Tan solo soy una imagen, no soy nada, no soy nadie, solo soy todo lo que los demás quieren, menos lo que yo quiero ser- Respondí con triste melancolía, mientras acudían a mi, miles de recuerdos, todo lo que hacia por los demás, todo lo que tenia que hacer por ser "perfecta"

-Entonces, ¿Quién quieres ser?- Pregunto seriamente, ante aquella interrogativa me quede sin palabra alguna

-¿Quién quiero ser?- Repetí de manera intuitiva –Ni yo misma lo se, he pasado tanto tiempo tratando de ser lo que los demás quieren, que supongo que ya no se ni lo que soy-

-Entonces, averígualo, se quien quieras ser, pero no te des por vencida- Susurro levemente mientras se paraba junto a mi

**Ah, bajo la lluvia sin cesar,**  
**alguien me tendió su mano**  
**dándome todo su valor**

-Ser quien yo quiera ser, eso es algo difícil- Replique tristemente alzando la mirada y contemplaba la luna llena, había pasado tanto tiempo corriendo sin rumbo fijo, que no me percate de que a que hora se oculto el sol dando paso a la rivera nocturna

-No hay nada difícil en esta vida, somos nosotros mismos quienes nos complicamos la existencia, siempre poniéndonos trabas acerca de lo que debemos y no debemos hacer-

-Siempre tratando de complacer a los demás, pero nunca a nosotros mismos- Susurre levemente

-Veo que tu dolor, es mi dolor- Agrego tristemente mientras se dejaba caer, sentándose sobre el pasto húmedo

-¿Mi dolor, es tu dolor?- Pregunte de manera automática

El solo se limito a sonreír levemente dejando escapar un suspiro

-Nadie comprende lo que yo siento- Agregue seriamente mientras me sentaba a su lado

-Te equivocas, yo si lo comprendo- Dijo tranquilamente mientras se recostaba sobre el pasto

-Lo dudo- Me limite decir

-No puedes dudar de mí, puesto que ni siquiera me conoces- Replico un poco molesto

-Entonces, ¿Quién eres?- Me limite a preguntar

-No lo se, si quieres puedo ser un amigo, una persona que pasaba por aquí, o simplemente puedo ser un don nadie en tu vida, eso depende de ti- Respondió serenamente...

Tras aquel comentario permanecimos en silencio durante un buen rato

-Y ¿Bien?- Pregunto seriamente

-Supongo que puedes ser un amigo- Susurre levemente

-Entonces, ¿Ahora si me crees que comprendo tu dolor?- Pregunto mientras se levantaba un poco

-Supongo que si, pero ¿Por qué comprendes mi dolor?- Respondí

-Por que yo era como tú, hasta un par de años atrás- Respondió tranquilamente

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunte un poco intrigada

-Me refiero a que olvide quien era, por querer ser aceptado por los demás, me olvide de lo que realmente es importante en esta vida, me olvide de de mi existencia, todo por querer ser alguien reconocido por los demás, pero nunca hacia las cosas por mi mismo-

**Un mañana que no tiene fin y es lejano,**  
**nosotros lo alcanzaremos.**  
**Todo esto nos hace pensar en aquellos a quienes olvidamos,**  
**sin haberlo deseado.**

-Al menos tu lo olvidaste, pero sabias quien eras, en cambio yo- Dije tristemente

-Tú también sabias quien eras, pero lo has olvidado- Replico seriamente

-Eso no puede ser cierto, puesto que nunca he sabido que o quien soy en realidad-

-Eso es lo que tú crees, lo único que te hace falta es un poco de confianza en ti misma, necesitas creer en ti misma, olvídate de los demás y piensa un poco en ti-

-¿Y si nunca logro recordar quien soy?- Pregunte un poco temerosa

-Entonces solo se quien tu quieras ser- Respondió dulcemente

Ante aquel comentario solo pude sonreír tristemente

-Se lo que quieras ser, pero hazlo por ti, hazlo por que tu así lo deseas, mas nunca porque los demás lo quieran- Susurro levemente

-Pues entonces eso es lo que intentaba hacer esta noche, pero tu lo has impedido- Replique algo molesta –Ahora estoy haciendo lo que tu quieres, no lo que yo realmente deseaba- Agregue un poco mas calmada

-¿Estas segura que realmente deseabas acabar con tu vida?- Pregunto intrigado

-Claro- Respondí de manera automática con una voz demasiado fría

-Pues a mi me parecía, que lo único que realmente deseabas era ser salvada por alguien- Agrego para después suspirar profundamente – O ¿Me equivoco?- Pregunto mientras volteaba a verme

-Cree lo que quieras, pero yo solo quería ser libre- Respondí fríamente

-¿Libre?- Pregunto un poco sorprendido –Si tú ya eres libre, es solo que temes ser libre-

-¿Temo?- Pregunte seriamente

-Así es, temes ser libre-

-Te equivocas, yo no temo ser libre- Replique molesta

-Claro que si, temes ser libre por eso no puedes ser quien tu quieres, temes que si te muestras tal cual eres en realidad los demás no te aceptaran, y eso es lo peor que puedes hacer- Dijo seriamente mientras encendía un cigarrillo -¿Fumas?- Pregunto gentilmente al mismo tiempo en que me ofrecía uno

-No, no tengo vicios- Respondí fríamente

El solo comenzó a reír por lo bajo –Hacia mucho tiempo que nadie me llamaba vicioso- Se limito a replicar sonriendo de medio lado

-Yo no te he llamado vicioso, solo dije que no tengo vicios-

El solo se limito a sonreír mientras el olor a cigarro inundaba el ambiente

-Podrías apagar eso, el olor del cigarro me molesta- Dije después de un par de minutos en silencio

-No- Se limito a responder

-¿Por qué?- Pregunte molesta

-Porque desde hace tiempo dije que jamás obedecería a alguien mas, que no fuese yo- Contesto mientras exhalaba un poco de humo

-Por favor, podrías apagar eso- Me limite a decir

-Eso es diferente- Dijo mientras apagaba su cigarrillo contra el suelo

-¿Por qué es diferente?- Susurre levemente

-Porque has dicho por favor, siempre hemos tenido la mala costumbre de pedir las cosas de una manera equivocada- Respondió seriamente

-Si tú lo dices-

El solo sonrío de medio lado –Podrás decir lo que quieras, pero me imagino que por esa mala costumbre terminaste aquí-

-Te equivocas, esos no son mis motivos- Replique seriamente

-Entonces ¿Cuáles son?-

-No tengo por que decírtelos o ¿Si?-

-Tu dijiste que suponías que yo era un amigo, así que como amigo te pregunto ¿Cuáles son?- Replico seriamente

-Perfección- Me limite a responder

-Lo sabia, tu también eres victima de esa mala costumbre- Agrego con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Eso no es verdad-

-Estas muy equivocada, las personas cuando te piden algo, simplemente lo ordenan en ves de pedirlo de la manera adecuada, entonces tu cumples y al hacerlo, los demás empiezan a etiquetarte con esa palabra, o ¿Me equivoco?-

- Siempre haciendo las cosas, por que los demás lo piden, mas nunca por que tu lo deseas- Susurre levemente

-Lo ves, todos somos victimas de aquella palabra, algunos en mayor medida que otros, pero siempre es así-

-Siempre las mismas frases, tienes que ser el mejor en esto o en lo otro- Dije mientras me recostaba sobre el pasto y recordaba lo que mis padres me decían cuando era una niña pequeña

-Entonces por querer complacer a los demás, terminas olvidando quien eres- Agrego con un deje de tristeza marcado en el tono de su voz

-Pero tú ya has recordado quien eres-

-Pero no fue algo fácil, ya que para poder ser quien yo quería ser realmente, tuve que enfrentarme a muchos problemas- Su vos sonaba demasiado melancólica –Mas sin embargo los enfrente y no tome la salida fácil- Agrego mientras se acostaba a mi lado

-¿Qué estas insinuando?- Pregunte algo molesta

-Yo no insinúo nada, solo te digo que la vida es así, debes enfrentar los problemas, mas nunca huir de ellos-

-Pero-

-¿Pero?- Pregunto confuso

-¿Cómo hacerlo?- Pregunte débilmente

-Eso es algo que tu misma debes averiguarlo, yo no puedo decirte que hacer y que no por que si no, seria igual que los demás-

-Estas equivocado, puesto que le pregunte a un amigo que hacer-

-Y como amigo te respondo, que tu debes averiguarlo, pero si estas dispuesta a librar tus batallas en ves de huir de ellas, podrás contar conmigo- Dijo dulcemente mientras me dedicaba una mirada

**Aunque en el fondo de mi corazón el dolor fuertemente persistiera,**  
**me gustaría decir "seguiré adelante".**

-Pero si ni siquiera se tu nombre-

- Y eso que mas da, yo no se el tuyo y aun así te ofrecí mi amistad- Replico con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Supongo que sí-

-Entonces ¿Qué Haras?- Se limito a preguntar

-Quiero descubrir quien soy, quiero ser libre, quiero hacer lo que yo quiera-

-Entonces solo hazlo, solo se tu misma y que no te preocupe lo que los demás piensen de ti-

**No intentes ser como todos los demás, sé tú mismo.**  
**Recuerda todo aquello por lo que has pasado.**

-El camino que has elegido no será fácil, estará lleno de tropiezos, lleno de temores, angustia y en algunas ocasiones dolor, pero cuando todo haya terminado, habrás descubierto quien eres en realidad- Agrego tras un par de minutos en silencio

-Creo que olvidas un pequeño detalle- Esboce con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Así ¿Cuál?- Pregunto un poco confundido

-Te has olvidado que yo ya conozco esos sentimientos a la perfección, ya conozco lo que es el dolor, de no ser así, no estaríamos platicando en estos momentos- Replique seriamente

-Cierto- Susurro levemente y tras un par de segundos en silencio finalmente me dijo –Pero al menos sacaras algo bueno de este dolor-

-Supongo, pero sabes ahora tengo un amigo que me ayudara a soportar el dolor- Me limite a decir

-Solo una cosa mas, muchos estarán en contra, pero hagas lo que hagas si ya estas decidida a cambiar por ti, no dejes que los demás vuelvan a etiquetarte con esa palabra, si fallas no importa vuelve a intentar, mas nunca hagas caso a lo que te digan-

Tan solo me limite a suspirar una y otra vez mientras pensaba un poco en sus palabras

-Lo haré, de ahora en adelante serré yo misma- Finalmente dije decidida

**Ante mis ojos, el mundo se detiene,**  
**nada sucede en vano.**  
**Algún día,**  
**nos acordaremos de estas palabras.**

All Life, All Life (Toda la vida, toda la vida).

-Viviré por mí, y no importa lo que pueda pasar, siempre mirare hacia adelante, sin importar lo que pase- Agregue mientras me ponía de pie y miraba a la luna fijamente –Gracias- Susurre levemente mientras sonreía un poco, hacia mucho tiempo que no sonreía sinceramente

-¿Gracias?- Pregunto confundido

-Necesitaba desahogarme-

El solo se levanto y se paro junto a mi –No te preocupes, para eso estamos los amigos- Me susurro al oído

**Mi corazón se abrirá a esta dulce vida,**  
**All Life, all Life (toda la vida, toda la vida),**  
**viviremos para vivir all life (toda la vida).**

-Pero el que debe dar las gracias soy yo-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunte confundida

-Por que después de mucho tiempo, al fin hice una amiga-

-Entonces supongo que nos salvamos mutuamente-

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto confundido

-Este lugar es hermoso, pero es demasiado solitario-

-Así es-

-Así que supongo que el único demonio al cual no habías podido vencer es el de la soledad-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Por que solo las personas solitarias como yo, saben de este lugar y comprenden su belleza natural, no me refiero a la vista, si no a la paz y la tranquilidad, que la soledad ofrece-

-Buen punto, supongo que tienes, razón, tú me salvaste de la soledad y yo te salve de una muerte solitaria-

-Te equivocas, hiciste más que eso, no solo me salvaste de una muerte solitaria, me has salvado del abismo profundo en el que se encontraba mi alma- Sin saber por que, o talvez hacia mucho tiempo que no me sentía en paz conmigo misma, pero simplemente me deje llevar y me limite a abrazarlo fuertemente, tras un par de segundos pude sentir como el correspondía aquél abrazo...

-Itachi Uchiha- Susurro levemente – Nunca olvides mi nombre, ya que a ti aun te quedan batallas por librar Susurro levemente mientras depositaba un beso fugaz sobre mi frente –Así que cuando sientas que ya no puedes mas, solo búscame en este lugar- Agrego dulcemente

**Un mañana que no tiene fin y es lejano,**  
**Nosotros lo alcanzaremos,**  
**Con su luz blanca, una mañana llena de esplendor,**  
**Nos espera.**

Supongo que después de mucho tiempo ambos habíamos encontrado lo que buscábamos una amistad sincera...

Pero para mi, apenas es el comienzo de una nueva vida, aun me quedan batallas que librar, aun me queda un largo camino por recorrer, pero sin importar lo que pueda pasar, lo haré, ya que ahora no estoy sola, ahora tengo a alguien que me acompañara en mis batallas...

Quien hubiera pensado que tan solo en una noche, alguien de quien apenas conozco su nombre, me halla sacado del abismo profundo en el que me encontraba...

Pero lo he decidido, cambiare por mí...

De ahora en adelante seré yo misma...

De ahora en adelante seré simplemente

Sakura Haruno...

* * *

Bueno espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER

Etto espero que dejen su comentario, ya que me interesa saber mucho su opinion sobre mi manera de escribir, ya que para mi lo mas importante son ustedes los lectores ya que ustedes tienen la ultima palabra.

Por cierto si les gusto mi manera de escribir, tengo mas fanfics y si ustedes gustan puedo publicarlos, solo pidanlo...

Actualmente tengo un fanfic ItaSaku, un NejiSaku, SasuSaku y KakaSaku

Sin mas por el momento me despido

Matta nee!!!

^_^


End file.
